Haunted
by Tilim
Summary: Querido, você é tudo o que sempre quis, mas eu preciso te deixar partir porque esse amor é assombrado.


HAUNTED

**HAUNTED**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Presente !Bônus! para _HIME!

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Passos na escada**_

(Footsteps on the stairs)  
_**Mas eu sou a única por lá**_

(But not really there)  
_**Parece que tem alguém me observando**_

(Feel like theres someone watching me)  
_**Sombras na parede**_

(Shadows on the wall)  
_**Ali no fim do corredor**_

(Its past down the hall)  
_**E quando eu olho não há nada para ver**_

(When I look there's nothing to see)  
_**Você diz que já a deixou partir**_

(You say that you let her go)  
_**Virou a página e fechou as portas**_

(Turned the page and closed the door)  
_**Eu não consigo entrar em sua mente**_

(I can't get inside your head)

_**Porque quando eu tento ela está lá no meu lugar**_

('Cause when I try, she's there instead)

Eu não quero mais isso. Mais uma noite jogada na cama somente com a companhia dos lençóis bagunçados cobrindo meu corpo. Você está em algum outro lugar, pensando.

Não em mim, nunca em mim.

Nela.

Posso ouvir os passos dela na escada, os passos de uma memória. As sombras nas paredes refletem os momentos bons, mas não há nada ali. Não sei quem é que está ficando mais louco. Você ou eu.

Não importa o que você diga, ela não se foi, mas você acaba me convencendo, eu me entrego, mas você não retribui. Do jeito que você a amou só se ama uma vez, agora sua mente está fechada, porque ela ainda está lá.

_**Não posso competir com uma memória**_

(I can't compete with a memory)_**  
Como posso lutar contra alguém que não posso ver?**_

(How can I fight with someone that I can't see?)_**  
Somos nós dois, mas parecemos três**_

(Theres two of us but it feels like three)_**  
Gostaria que o fantasma dela nos deixasse viver**_

(I wish a ghost would just let us be)_**  
Querido, você é tudo o que sempre quis**_

(Boy you're everything I ever wanted)

_**Mas eu preciso te deixar partir**_

(But I gotta let you go)

_**Porque esse amor é assombrado**_

('Cause this love is)_**  
Assombrado, oh**_

(Haunted, oh)

Essa relação está muito cheia de gente. Somos três, mas deveríamos ser apenas dois. E é uma guerra a qual sei que vou perder.

Eu sempre te esperei, sempre. De que adiantou? Eu não consegui conquistar seu coração, ela sim. E depois que ela se foi, deixando-o em pedaços, você se trancou de novo.

Tentamos, mas nós dois sabemos que ela ainda mora em um lugar que eu nunca vou entrar: seu coração. Os fantasmas nunca vão te deixar, Sasuke, porque você se tornou dependente dela.

Levantei e coloquei minhas roupas. Eu sou apenas sua válvula de escape. Desci as escadas e você estava sentado na poltrona próximo a janela, olhando através dela.

Será que espera que ela volte?

Eu não quero mais viver um amor assombrado.

_**Você diz que ela se foi**_

(You say that she's gone)_**  
Que você seguiu em frente**_

(That you moved on)

_**Então porque eu sinto os olhos dela em mim?**_

(So why do I feel her eyes on me?)_**  
E todas as correntes**_

(And there's other chains)

_**Para nos manter em estado de dor**_

(Keep us in pain)

_**Você não pode, por favor, dizer a ela**_

(Won't you please tell her)

_**Para te libertar?**_

(Set you free?)

_**Às vezes quando seu olhar passa por mim**_

(Sometimes when you look passed me)

_**Seus olhos vêem alguém que eu não consigo ver**_

(Your eyes see someone I can't see)

_**Então estou desistindo dessa guerra**_

(So I'm giving up this war)

_**Porque eu não consigo lutar mais**_

('Cause I can't fight it anymore)

- Sasuke – seus olhos se voltam pra mim e brilham de uma forma que eu reconheço bem.

Você não está me vendo, você a vê no meu lugar. Sempre.

Desvio o olhar, pois você tem que parar com isso, que soltar as correntes, tem que se libertar e deixa-la ir para sua mente ficar livre de novo, mas você não quer.

O que eu posso fazer?

Desistir.

Eu vou desistir dessa batalha, não consigo lutar com alguém que não posso ver, com alguém que já está morta e somente ainda vive em seu coração. Não posso lutar com uma memória.

- Estou indo.

- Tudo bem.

_**Gostaria de poder lançar um feitiço**_

(Wish I could cast a spell)

_**Para fazer o espírito dela partir (oh, não)**_

(To make her spirit leave (Oh, no))

_**As paredes estão se fechando**_

(The bars are closing)

_**E está ficando insuportável para respirar**_

(And its so damn hard to breath)

_**E não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso**_

(And ain't nothing I can do about it)

_**Não, oh não**_

(No, oh no)

_**Oh, não**_

(Oh, no)

Não, não está tudo bem.

Eu quero você pra mim, é tão difícil entender? Você tem que deixa-la ir, porque ela está morta, não você.

Eu já tentei te convencer disso muito vezes, mas você não me escuta, as palavras não te alcançam, pois você só consegue ouvir a voz dela.

No quarto, não é o meu nome que você sussurra, não é comigo que você faz amor, é com ela. Não é a mim que você ama, é a ela. E quando você cai em si e percebe que eu não sou ela, acontece a situação em que nos encontramos agora.

Eu vou embora, mas sempre volto, porque você precisa de mim para ter a memória dela viva por um momento. Nunca é o meu nome.

Você está acorrentado e não quer se libertar.

As paredes se fecham e dá pra sentir que há mais alguém ali, sua memória é tão forte naquela casa que é palpável. Seu coração e seu amor são assombrados, Sasuke.

_**(Assombrado, assombrado)**_

(Haunted, haunted)

_**Eu não quero lutar mais**_

(I don't wanna fight anymore)

_**Alguém irá sair por essa porta**_

(Someone's walkin' out that dor)

_**Assombrado, assombrado**_

(Haunted, haunted)

_**Oh, assombrado**_

(Oh, haunted)

Alguém tem que sair.

Sou sempre eu quem saio, pois minha presença não é tão forte quanto à dela. Eu te deixo com seus fantasmas e com uma frase no ar, como todas às vezes com esperança de que você se lembre:

- Eu sou a Sakura, não a Hinata.

Não importa pra você, que somente fecha os olhos com a menção do nome dela. Eu fecho a porta e vou embora e ela fica com você em suas memórias.

E não é irônico pensar que a última frase que ela lhe disse, enquanto lhe abraçava por trás, foi:

"- Você sempre me terá por perto!".

Era verdade.

-

-

-

**Olá! o/**

**Desculpe-me se a fic ficou muito depressiva, Hime, mas eu simplesmente tive que escrever uma fic com essa música e coincidiu dar certo ser a sua, mas se você não gostar eu posso perfeitamente fazer outra de um gênero que você goste mais, ok? É só dizer.**

**Mas espero que goste! E todos que lerem, também.**

**Música "Haunted", da Rihanna. **

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
